


And The Baby Makes Three

by cjtheshort



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg? Up to you, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjtheshort/pseuds/cjtheshort
Summary: Leonard can't get his son to sleep.





	And The Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Title: What I Write When I Should Be Writing Something Else.  
>  **Edit: **Edited.****

"Rain drops keep fallin' on my head," Leonard muttered, half-heartedly swaying with the beat. Well, what beat there was left. You could only repeat a song so many times before it started to give out. "An' jus' like the guy whose feet are too...too..." He paused, stilling his bouncing as he peeked into the Vulcan swaddle. 

The fussing had stopped. S'Jem's face was still green from crying, but finally peaceful in sleep. It had all day with this song and dance party. Leonard took his chance, stepping forward to lay his baby in the cradle and steal a few moments of sleep for himself while he could.

Only, his step towards freedom echoed with a grumpy whine. 

" _Too_ big for his _bed_ –" Leonard picked up like he had never dropped the tune, turning on his heel to rock in a circle. That didn't win the mercy of his small captor, though. The cat-like squeals drowned out his singing once more. "Nothin' seems to fit–" 

The rattle of the front door sliding opening was better than any lullaby Leonard would ever hear. "Oh good, here's your samekh," He sighed with the rhythm; anything to soothe the hellish squalling of a baby Vulcan away. His lyrics fumbled into loud humming as Leonard listened anxiously for Spock's footsteps. 

What the hell could he be doing? It was a straight shot from the front door to the bedroom. There couldn't possibly be anything to distract him. 

Spock stepped through the doorway, a form of sleek black silk and impossible grace. "Ashayam," He greeted in the same tone he once reserved for 'doctor'. "I believe I have the solution." Leonard could see the tiredness in his eyes despite his stone cold face. While Leonard had to deal with the screaming, the telepathic parent had to bear the screaming, but in their mind.

Lifting his hand from behind him, Spock held up the woven blanket Joanna had gifted them. "A misplaced 'bankie'." 

"Where was that damn thing?" Leonard groaned, letting Spock wrap the beige blanket around their son. Beige had grown to be a comforting color in the past weeks. Leonard had joked he'd scream if he looked at blue for one more day, he lucked out on the Vulcan custom of raising children in neutral colors. 

S'Jem's crying stuttered and faded, falling asleep to Spock's comforting purrs. Hours of misery solved in seconds. Only a miracle possible with Spock.

Setting their child in his cradle, Spock shared a sigh with his mate. There was only half a night's sleep to be had and not much of a lesson learned. Much like the other countless nights. Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock's middle, hiding his face in his cool chest. Those doubts he kept beating away were back for more. 

They were thankful. They had to keep that in mind. They were thankful they had a baby to raise and a planet to raise him on and each other to raise him with.

Yeah, it was backbreaking work and long days with plenty of crushing hopelessness. Leonard wasn't spring chicken and Spock was working full-time, sometimes double-time. It was almost impossible to raise a Vulcan child without a present telepathic person.

But life was good. Real good. 

Leonard lifted his head, smiling up at his mate as he combed at his hair. 

"Say 'bankie' again."

" _Leonard_." 

 


End file.
